Siempre estaré a tu lado
by GorillazNoodle
Summary: Hola, este es un fic Noodlex2D. Soy nueva, así que espero que les guste ¡REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche oscura y lluviosa, los zombies paseaban de un lado a otro. Noodle estaba dormida en su habitación, cuando de pronto siente una leve respiración justo en su oreja derecha, asustada, la japonesa se levanta bruscamente y mira a su alrededor. Al ver que no hay nada fuera de lo normal, da un largo suspiro y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos para quedar dormida de nuevo. A la mañana siguiente, Noodle abre los ojos y se levanta de su cama, se acomoda un poco su cabello para después dirigirse a la cocina. Su cabello ligeramente alborotado y sus ojos un poco rojos.

"Buenos días" le dice a Russel mientras se acomoda en una de las sillas del comedor "Días" Responde él, colocando un plato con el desayuno frente a ella, deja escapar una risita y comienza a devorar todo, tenía mucha hambre... "2D-san ¿ya se despertó?" Preguntó curiosa "No lo sé, ya sabes que él es de las personas que se despiertan y se quedan en sus cuartos haciendo nada" Con una pequeña sonrisa. Noodle tenía muchas ganas de ver a su querido novio, así que fue a la habitación de 2D y tocó la puerta "¿Quién?" Preguntó desde adentro "Yo...ábreme Stu" Dijo la japonesa, a lo que el de pelo azul abrió "Buenos días Noods" Dice para después darle un tierno beso en los labios, definitivamente una buena forma de dar los buenos días


	2. Chapter 2

Noodle sonrió al ver a su novio despeinado, él simplemente sin saber nada, se quedo allí parado viéndola. "El desayuno está listo" Dijo la japonesa poniendo su mejor sonrisa y agarrándolo de la mano para ir juntos a la cocina. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el comedor, Murdoc les hacía una cara de asco algunas veces cuando se tomaban de la mano, los besos estaban prohibidos según Murdoc y Russel, pero ellos los ignoraban y se daban uno que otro antes de irse a dormir.

"...Me acaban de confirmar Damond y Jamie que mañana tenemos un importante concierto" Les dijo Murdoc, sentándose en el sofá de la sala para después prender la televisión "¿Cómo que un concierto, Murdoc-san?" "Pues si princesa, así que hoy tendremos un ensayo" "Pero tengo que salir hoy a..." Se defendió 2D, no era que no quisiera ir al ensayo, pero esa tarde tenía planes y no los podía cancelar "¡YA TE DIJE!" Y con esto fue directo a su winnebago.

"¿Quieres jugar play Noods?" Preguntó el de cabello azul al ver que su novia puso cara de aburrida "Hai, pero yo me elijo el 1" Contestó esta sonriendo "Pero yo siempre me escojo ese" "Ganbatte!" Y con eso corre hasta el play station y toma el control número 1 para después proceder a sacarle la lengua a su contrincante, 2D resignado toma el control 2 y se ponen a jugar

**Perdón por hacer los capítulos tan cortitos, pero espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen REVIEWS! :D...**


	3. Chapter 3

Horas y horas de ensayo habían transcurrido, Murdoc seguía insistiendo que debían ensayar más, pero como cualquier otro día, 2D tenía sus fuertes dolores de cabeza, Noodle no dejaba de quejarse y Russel estaba dormido sobre su batería...

"Aunque sea dejanos descansar un rato Murdoc-san" Dijo la japonesa, estaba muy cansada, todo el día lleno de ensayo no le gustaba para nada, además se suponía que debían estar descansando para el concierto "Entiende princesa, tenemos que ensayar" Contestó el satanista mostrando su lengua, ella gimió derrotada y se tiró al suelo, Murdoc se arrodilló a su lado haciéndo una cara de WTF? "¿Estás bien amor?" Pero ella no le contestó "...Ya sé que estás fingiendo ¬¬" Ella se sentó bruscamente en su lugar "¡Demonios!" Y con esto último se retiró para ir a ver a su novio dolido, que ahora estaba quejándose en voz alta y sosteniéndose su cabeza con ambas manos.

"2D, amor, ¿Te duele mucho?" Preguntó la japonesa muy preocupada, no le gustaba ver a Stu de esa manera "...Si...M-me duele m-mucho" "¿Te traigo una pasta mi cielo n.n?" 2D la miró y le sonrió, ella era muy inocente y tierna "No te preocupes por mi" Le respondió cabizbajo haciéndo una mueca de dolor "Pero, no me gusta verte así" Ella puso su mano en el mentón de 2D y comenzaron a acercarse, podían sentir su respiración, hasta que sus labios se chocaron, un ligero picotazo nada más, pero, para ellos eso valía más que nada y era una manera de demostrarse el amor que sentían mutuamente. Se separaron sonrojados, nadie acabó con ese momento.

"Te amo demasiado 2D-san" Le dijo confiada de sus palabras, él volteo la mirada y le sonrió "Yo también t-te amo" Siempre se ponía muy nervioso al pronunciar esas palabras, Noodle sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Lo tomó de la mano y volvieron a ensayar muy contentos!

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Review? por favor :(...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ya, perdón, sé que me pasé un poco más de lo planeado, lo siento mucho. Últimamente no he estado muy inspirada y me disculpo si este capítulo apesta :D. Gracias a los lindos Reviews! los adoro mucho ;)

P.O.V Noodle:

Sonreí al ver a mi hermoso Stu jugando inquieto con sus dedos. No sé porqué se pone tan nervioso antes de un concierto. No es que yo no lo esté, pero ¿no se supone que ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados a esto?...Lo que sea ¬¬' el caso es que se veía demasiado tierno! quería agarrarlo a abrazos, pero Murdoc-san no me deja estar de cariñosa u.u'.

Me acerqué y le tomé la mano suavemente, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Pude notar el leve tono rosa en sus mejillas y no pude evitar sonreír un poco. "¿Por qué los nervios, Stu?" le pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos "E-es que hay muchas personas :S" "¿Eso no debería ser bueno en lugar de malo?" "Y lo es, pero es algo...frustante a la vez, una combinación bastante extraña" Sonrió. "jajaja. Si, claro...pero no deberías estar nervioso por eso. Es decir...sé que todos estamos nerviosos, pero...se me olvido lo que te iba a decir :$" "jajaja. Tan linda como siempre Noods" Adoro que me diga eso, aunque solo me lo ha dicho 2 veces con esas mismas palabras.

Las personas comenzaron a volverse locas y a gritar descontroladamente el nombre de la banda. Miré a 2D y asentí con la cabeza tratando de calmarlo un poco. Murdoc agarró un microfono y salió al escenario seguido por Russel. Antes de salir, le di un beso en los labios a mi lindo novio y apreté el agarre de nuestras manos...

P.O.V 2D:

Ok, es el momento de otro concierto. A decir verdad, estaba bastante angustiado. ¿Y si algo salía mal? :O Probablemente sería mi culpa como siempre. Lo único que me hizo sentir bien fue saber que Noodle me apoyaba, siempre tan linda y tierna. Estando allí para mi...¿qué más perfecta puede ser? :$

Observé al público, habían varios carteles que decían "Te amo Stu-Pot" y todas esas cosas...pero no les presté atención, a la única que amo y amaré para siempre es a Noodle, mi chica favorita en el universo...

YAY! ¿Qué tal les pareció? La verdad! ¬¬. Ok, tengo mucho sueñito porque son las 1:47 de la mañana, si, soy muy desocupada. Solo espero que les haya gustado. ¿Me dejan Review? :D


End file.
